


Top or bottom..? | Klance

by what_the_quiznuk (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1 tries to take keith, 1 tries to take lance, 2 characters are assholes, 2 extra characters, Allura denying him, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), I ADDED KROLIA, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hate myself, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lotor Flirting with Allura, Lotor is straight asf, M/M, Oh wait, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Smut, This is trash, gay af, im a peice of shit, keith is gay tho, klangst, oh wait ive said to much, season 4, season 5, so it doesnt work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/what_the_quiznuk
Summary: (the title is not what you think it is i swear)“Pillow fight!” Lance yells, hitting Keith in the back with a pillow. The ravenette barley even flinched and turned his head around, giving Lance a cold glare. The Cuban looked at what Keith was doing. Keith was trying to make a sketch of his blade, which was resting nicely on the boys’ nightstand. Lance took notice that the paper now had a giant pencil gash down the front of it, because of the pillow’s force. ‘Huh, guess he did flinch after all.’ was Lance’s initial thought. Then he realized he had ruined Keith’s drawing. ‘Shit.’ his mind screamed as he bolted out of the room. Keith snickered and closed their bedroom door behind him as he ran to go find the blue paladin and beat his Cuban ass.





	Top or bottom..? | Klance

**Author's Note:**

> oh hEY I ADDED KROLIA
> 
> HER PERSONALITY IS A FEMALE MOTHERLY KEITH
> 
> OKAY
> 
> GOT IT
> 
> READ NOW BYE

“Dinner’s ready!” Pidge yelled throughout the castle. No surprise, Lance was the first one there. Taking his seat at the table, he hungrily waited for the food to come out. Pidge snickered. “Get up, Lance McLazy, get your own food.” Lance rolled his eyes and slowly stood from his seat, casting Pidge an annoyed look. She smiled, stifling a laugh.

 

Lotor and Krolia came in next, Krolia sitting in the farthest seat from the white-haired prince. Shiro walked straight into the kitchen, grabbing the food goo which Hunk had somehow made into a meatloaf style, and sided with some fries they had gotten from the Intergalactic Space Mall. Allura and Coran had gotten two of the Altean dishes stored in a compartment and sat down gracefully.

 

Matt shuffled into the room with a lazy look in his eye. “‘Sup, guys?” He slurred. Shiro chuckled as he took a seat to the right of Allura and the left of Lance, placing himself neatly between the two. The man looked at Matt’s bags under his eyes. “You don’t _need_ to stay up when Pidge does, you know that, right Matt..?” Matt shrugged his shoulders and mumbled an ‘I guess so’ as he sat down. Pidge grabbed an extra plate, piled it with food, and gave it to the poor boy. Lance looked offended. “Seriously?” He asked, “You give _him_ food, but I have to get my own?” Pidge smiled evilly. “He’s my brother who I admire and am passionate for. However, you, _muchacho_ , are just a friend.” She replied simply, emphasizing the word ‘Muchacho’.

 

Finally, Keith was the last one to walk into the room, sweat practically encasing his body. Allura gave the boy a concerned look. “You know Keith, just because you are back on team Voltron again doesn’t mean you have to be working out every second of the day.” Keith shrugged as he slid into the kitchen. “Who ever said I stopped constantly training when I was at the Blade?” He called right before he put a small amount of food on his plate. He came back and sat down. Coran looked offended.

  
Keith was just about to ask what he did wrong when his mother took half of the food-goo-meatloaf from her plate and shoveled it onto his. “Boy, look at me.” She said. Keith glared into her eyes. She took a breath. “You will not leave this table ‘till every single crumb is off that plate, do you understand?” Keith sucked in a breath. He knew there was no arguing with her. “Yes ma’am.” He exhaled. Everyone at the table looked slightly surprised at the fact that Keith didn’t fight back or make a rude response. He just.. Complied. Lance suddenly looked at Krolia. “Mrs. Kogane, tech me your ways.” He said pretty desperately. She looked at Lance with an expression that could only be described as ‘The Keith’. So basically, she raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, slightly smirking. “Unless you would like to _try_ to be _his_ mother, I suggest I ignore your request.” She responded, causing light chuckles to go around the table. Lance just scuffed his foot under the table and glared at the ground.

 

He missed his family. He missed his mom. He missed his old school. He missed his old friends. Yeah, he had Hunk and Pidge, but he really wished they could go back to earth. His mamá used to make the best Ropa Vieja, and after that, she would make Torticas de Morón for dessert. He would savor every bite. Then all the siblings would all gather in the family room to play Mario Kart 8, Luis always winning, even though he was seven and missing a tooth. Then, at the very end of the day, right before bed, Lance would always help his sixteen year old sister Veronica with her face mask. Then, if they had school that day, they followed their routine. Their mamá would wake them up and they would run down. Lance and Veronica would quickly scrub off the lotion that they wore and wake Luis up for First grade. While Luis got dressed in his room, The pair (Lance and Veronica) would stand in the bathroom, making sure that they were ready. Their 12 year old brother, Marco, would stand outside the door for fifteen minutes and knock voraciously until the pair decided to leave. Then, Marco would spend two minutes in the bathroom, running a brush through his hair while taking a shit. After that fiasco, all four of the McClains would run to give their mamá and papá a kiss on the cheek before consecutively picking up their backpacks and dashing through the door. They would jam out to the playlist of songs that Lance liked in the car, until the eldest dropped the youngest off at Greenmoss Elementary. Then he would drop Veronica off a couple of minutes away from the school because she was embarrassed to be seen with family. Lastly, Lance would drive the fifteen minute drive to The Garrison and meet with Hunk there. Then he would get home, do his three hour homework, and repeat the entire process again. It would never get old.

 

"Uh, Lance?  Buddy, are you okay?" Lance hears Hunk ask, interrupting his little memory. The Cuban flashes his best friend a forced smile. "Yeah, Hunk. I'm good." Lance had to choke back any negative feelings for the time being. He was a part of Team Voltron now. Nothing can change that. The team needs him... don't they? Perhaps not. Keith is back. Doesn't that mean he is able to go home..? Perhaps..no. He can't  _leave_ the team like that. That would make it difficult to form Voltron...

 

...right...?

 

Lance suddenly pushes back the chair from the dining table. Everyone turned their heads toward him with confusion etched on their faces. The brunette swallows hard and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm going to bed now. Thanks for dinner."

 

He walks out of the room without another word, feeling 16 eyes on him.

 

~~~

 

Keith looked down at his plate. No way he was going to finish it all without throwing it up later. "Uhm, m-mom?" He called to his mother. He still struggled to call her mom, purposely because he's never called anyone mom. Ever. Never had a mom. Never thought he would. "Mhmm?" She asked him gently. The ravenette opened his mouth to speak, but she up a finger in front of his face. "Yes, you have to finish the food, or at least the food-goo-loaf." Keith looked down, pouting. She resumed reading the book before her that was written in Galran.

 

Hunk was in the kitchen washing dishes while Pidge was begrudgingly drying them. Shiro was putting them away. A very efficient process if you ask Allura or Coran. Speaking of the two, Allura was putting the leftovers away while Coran was checking up on the Castle's inner workings, making sure they're safe and sound for the night. Lotor was in the room next to the kitchen, watching an Altean show that they found on DVD in the Castle's library. Keith's mother was sitting at the table, waiting for him to finish his diner. Lance and Matt were in their bedrooms.

 

Keith took small bites at a time, nibbling the food. It's not that it wasn't good, it's just... he couldn't stomach that much food. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal. Some nights, at the Blade, he wouldn't even eat, mostly because it was dinner time and he was on a mission, or the alternative was he got so wrapped up in training, he forgot what time it was.

 

Shiro walked into the kitchen a couple moments later. "Hey, you two." He said, drawing Krolia and Keith's attention. "We've got an important meeting tomorrow. Get some sleep." Keith smiled thankfully. Shiro looked at him, a stern 'dad-face' replacing his 'leader' face. "Keith, you will finish this food in the morning." The ravenette groaned. Of  _course_ Shiro says that. Ugh.

 

Shuffling back to his room, Keith doesn't even register the soft sobbing of Lance McClain inside his own.

 

~~~

 

Matt rubbed circles on Lance's back, like anyone who had a younger sibling would do. Matt knew how to handle this type of situation. He had dealt with Pidge crying before. Many...  _many_ times, believe it or not. She used to be one big crier.

 

"I-I just... I don't know when I'll see them again, Matt. It might be years! Maybe- maybe they'll have forgotten all about me by then..." he whimpered. Matt took a breath, smiling softly. "Lance, look at me," The Cuban removed his hands from his face, blue, soggy eyes looking at Matt. "Did Pidge  _ever_ stop looking for me?" Lance looked away, muttering. After a few moments, his answer came out. "No.."

 

Matt chuckled a bit. "Then your family will never,  _ever_ stop looking for you. They won't forget you either. Family's like that. We don't forget one another. End of story." Lance sniffled and put an arm around Matt's shoulder. "You are like my space bro, you know that?" He asks, his voice hoarse from crying. Matt nods. "Same here, Space brutha from a nutha mutha." Lance cringed and pushed Matt away. "I regret being your Space Bro now." The Pidge look-alike laughed softly before ruffling Lance's hair. "Sleep tight, Space bro." He said as he walked toward the door. Lance snuggled into his pillow, a lazy smile dancing on his face.

 

"You too,  _brutha_."

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> i feel so proud of myself for making matt a more prominent character in this story. for anyone that reads this, this is probably the shortest chapter i will ever write. if i ever post authors notes, i will make sure to delete them within a week. :DD bye.


End file.
